Mobile phones are electronic devices used for mobile voice and data communications. A given mobile phone may have various branding elements to identify the source of the phone, the source of services provided on the phone, etc. For example, a particular service provider to which a user of a mobile phone subscribes may cause the phone to generate a distinct audible tone unique to that service provider upon the phone sending an email or text message. In another example of a branding element, a logo unique to the service provider may be displayed on the phone's screen during the power-on process for the phone or at other times. Further, users may download applications (sometimes referred to as “apps”) onto their phones. Some applications may access various resources on the phone such as the camera, cellular service, the Global Positioning System (GPS) location service, etc. Users of some phones can specify which resources each application can and cannot access.